


Alec Lightwood Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 19,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Alec Lightwood





	1. Chapter 1

“So you and Jace… You’re just together now?” Alec asked as you waited for Magnus to come back with the book you’d been sent to fetch.  
“Yeah, why?” You asked before sighing and leaning against the back of the sofa.  
“Are you sure he’s the best person to date I mean…” Alec started but stopped when you shot him a glare and held his hands up. “Fine do what you like!”

“Thank you, I will and I’ll enjoy myself while I’m at it.” You chuckled when he rolled his eyes and pulled a face.  
“Hey so I’m gonna go look around are you still waiting for Magnus?” Jace called from outside.  
“Yeah.” You called back and Jace laughed.  
“You want to come with me, I’m sure we can scare up some fun?” Jace called and you almost went until Alec grabbed your arm.  
“Jace that is entirely unethical and (Y/N) would not do something that could get her into trouble.” Alec said firmly.

“Your face is unethical.” Jace grumbled back as he headed back to the street.  
“That doesn’t even make sense.” Alec sighed after Magnus had given you the book you needed and the pair of you had headed off to find Jace.  
“So, why’re you so grumpy?” You asked Alec as he stomped forward, unusual silence fell between the two of you.  
“I am not grumpy.” Alec defended and you glanced over at him.  
“You’re so grumpy and you have been since I started dating Jace.” You shook your head and grinned when he rolled his eyes.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt is that such a big deal?” Alec sighed and he shrugged and scowled at you.  
“You’re aware I am a Shadowhunter right?” You scoffed and jogged ahead, turning back to look at him. “I can look after myself.”  
“Yes, but not if you blindly follow Jace into trouble.” Alec said and smirked when you shrugged.  
“I can follow him where ever I want because I know my besties got my back.” You teased and jogged off to meet Jace at the end of the road.  
“That doesn’t mean you should willingly get into trouble!” Alec called back.


	2. Chapter 2

 

“I don’t understand why he’s being like this, he won’t let me complete any missions.” You sighed, grunting as you threw a harsh punch at the boxing bag in front of you. 

“I’m sure he’s just trying to look after you?” Clary offered when you stopped and rolled your eyes at her.

“Or he just likes to be in charge.” You grumbled, sighing when Alec came jogging into the room.

 

“I need you to man the main room while I’m gone.” Alec jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

 

“No can do, I’m busy.” You snapped and Alec took a deep breath as he strolled over, ignoring Clary who left when it was clear how awkward it was getting.

 

“Can you please just do me a favour?” Alec asked a little softer, folding his arms as you looked away giving him the chance to look you over before he became flustered and stomped off.

********************************************************************

“Great you’re back, here.” You tossed a wad of paperwork at Alec and left him stood with the others as you headed to your room.  
“I don’t know what his problem is.” Alec muttered as he glanced at Izzy and sat down.  
“It’s pretty obvious to me.” She hummed, smiling when Alec frowned and looked up at her for an answer. “I’m not going to tell you, work it out for yourself."  
“That’s so helpful.” Alec grunted, busying himself with work so he didn’t have to think.

After dinner Alec went to find you again, you were back in the work out room but this time you were alone. For a moment, he wanted to yell at you for being difficult but he could tell you were already frustrated.  
“(Y/N) …” Alec started but stopped when you ignored him and continued to work out. “(Y/N) look I’m sorry about earlier but…”  
“It’s not just that Alec, I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself so what with the missions and the jobs?” You asked, turning to face him, your work out not taking the edge off at all.

“I know and I’m sorry it’s just after the other week…” He rolled his eyes when you cut him off and held up a hand.  
“No Alec, I got hurt and now I’m fine it makes no sense to keep me here.” You scowled at him before continuing to work out.  
“I just want you safe.” He mumbled quietly which made you scoff.  
“Yeah cheers for that.” You said back sarcastically, sighing when Alec moved closer to you.  
“Well sorry for caring.” He bit back, glaring at you dead in the eyes before let his eyes flick over the rest of you.

“Screw you Lightwood.” You snapped before grabbing his jacked so he jerked forwards and kissed him roughly.  
For a moment, the two of you stayed locked in the kiss, hinds roughly running over each other while Alec walked you back to lean against the wall behind him.  
“You are so infuriating.” Alec groaned deeply as he pulled away from air before nipping at your bottom lip and catching you in another rough kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ah, I know you, you’re a Duskforce… pretty sure I killed some of your family in Idris.” The circle member you’d been fighting drawled when he spotted the family ring on your middle finger.  
Izzy froze when you seemed to lose it, arms a blur as you fought off the circle member. The furious sound of you screaming drew both Alec and Jace to join her as they watched as you lost control.

“(Y/N) stop!” Alec called when the man dropped but you carried on.  
“(Y/N)!” Jace joined Alec’s attempt to get your attention, both boys jumping back when Izzy’s whip snapped around your wrist forcing you to let out a sharp yelp.  
“Let me go!” You growled furiously, hissing when someone pressed their Stele to your neck and quickly drew a rune.  
“By the Angel, Alec!” Jace gasped when he caught you. “She could have calmed down you didn’t need to do that.”  
“She was going to hurt herself she’ll be in enough trouble as it is.” Alec grumbled, glancing around as Izzy loosened her whip and let Jace take the rest of your weight.

****************************************************************************

“She won’t come out of her room.” Jace warned the Lightwoods who had heard you’d come back from your trial in Idris.  
“She’ll want to see us.” Izzy insisted and Jace shrugged his arms as he shook his head.  
“She won’t but you can try.” Jace motioned for Izzy to knock on your door but there was no answer.  
“Did you bother to go inside when she didn’t answer?” She asked him accusingly to which the Shadowhunter groaned.

“Yes, she was asleep in the corner of the room, I put her in bed and closed the window because it was freezing.” Jace glanced at Alec who’s jaw clenched.  
“It was lucky they knew the circle member had… what he’d done to her family, she would have been punished far worse.” He mumbled, finally having enough and quietly pushed into your room.  
“What was her punishment?” Izzy whispered.  
“She isn’t allowed to leave for four years.” Jace whispered and Izzy winced.

“She’s going to think she should have a worse punishment.” Izzy knelt next to your bed when she realised you were awake and snuffling to yourself. “Hey, you ok?”  
“No.” Was your curt reply as you tugged the duvet over your head.  
“It’s ok.” She sighed softly, lying next to you. “We won’t judge you (Y/N), but we’re here to help… anything you want.”  
“Anything?” You asked quietly and peeked out.  
“Yup, just ask, we know you feel awful and so does everyone else…” Alec sighed when you just looked at them.

“Can I have Mundane Ice cream?” You asked and he smiled.  
“Yeah, I think there’s a few tubs in the kitchen.” He said as he got to his feet and glanced at the others.  
“Can I have a Koala hug?” You asked and this time it was Jace who answered by scooping you up blanket and all, waiting for you to cling to him before following Izzy to the kitchen.  
“We’re going to look after you.” Jace whispered as his way of telling you he was worried about you.


	4. Chapter 4

“Ok we need to be quick about this and get it done.” Alec grumbled as he started ordering people around, the main room was in chaos and you tried to slip between the rushing people looming above you to find Alec who had promised a story because he’d given one to Max the night before but not you.  
“Alec, I’m ready for bed.” You told him, tugging at his jean pocket.  
“Yeah ok night (Y/N).” He sighed and patted you on the head as he hurried off.

“But you promised me a bed time story.” You whined as he started gathering his weapons.  
“I can’t I’m busy, get Max to read to you.” He didn’t look up and you started to sniffle when you failed to keep his attention.  
“But Alec you promised.” You complained and kicked at his bow which was leant against the table until it toppled with an echoing clatter.  
“(Y/N), GO TO BED!” He bellowed so loudly that you jumped and whimpered, everyone froze and looked over as you burst into tears and hurried off. “Everyone back to work we don’t have time to miss this chance.”

“Is he seriously just going back to work after that?” Clary whispered to Izzy who shook her head.  
“He’s stressed and didn’t mean it.” She told Clary before patting her shoulder. “Give me a minute.”  
Izzy hurried to your room where she found you hiding in the corner in a fort made of bedding, pillows and the sofa. She chuckled when you let her in and cuddled up with her.  
“I made Alec mad.” You sighed through a shaky breath as Izzy brushed your hair.  
“No, you didn’t, he’s just stressed out, he’ll make it up to you tomorrow.” She promised and you reluctantly agreed to go to sleep if she let you sleep in the fort.

*************************************************************************

“I’m going to go check on (Y/N).” Alec sighed when everyone came back and started filling off to their respective places in the building.  
“Ok but make sure you don’t yell!” Izzy called over her shoulder.  
He chuckled when he saw the fort and carefully made his way inside, hunching uncomfortably so he didn’t bring it down around you.  
“Alec?” You grumbled with a sleepy squeak and rubbed your eyes with the back of your arm.

“Hey kiddo, I’m sorry for yelling at you.” He whispered and shuffled to the back of the fort so you could fit on his lap.  
“Hey let me in!” Max complained and forced his way into the fort.  
“Max, stop it you’re running everything.” You wailed as he tore the fort down but Alec quickly caught it and Izzy hurried in to see what the fuss was.  
“It’s ok we just need more blankets so everyone can fit in, I’ll go get mine.” Izzy smiled and hurried off again with Max doing the same.

“I like your sleep dress.” Alec muttered and you smiled up at him.   
“Clary got it from a Mundane shop.” You told him proudly and groggily got to your feet, his hand flying out to steady you as you showed him the dress.   
“Very pretty.” He told you, glancing up with Clary and Jace jogged in with their bedding, followed by Max and Izzy.  
“We’re building a fort?” Clary sighed, looking like she’d just been about to fall asleep and that Izzy might have cohered her into joining.  
“Yeah it’ll be great!” Jace cheered and motioned for Alec to help build a bigger fort that could fit everyone in.

“WAIT!” You screeched once everyone was in and Izzy went to seal you all in by tucking the edge into the sofa. “I need the book.”  
“Not the Lucky Warlock, I hate that one.” Max complained when you came back with the book in your hands.  
“Hey, she didn’t have a story last night, it’s her choice.” Alec muttered as you sat in his lap and opened the book so he could see it.  
“This is my favourite, I like the Warlocks hair.” You muttered and took the book back so you could show Clary who had yet to see the book. “It’s Rainbows!” You squealed in delight and smiled as you let Alec hand you the witch light as he began to read.


	5. Chapter 5

“Alec?” Izzy asked when she finally found her brother sat alone, staring at his hands, an anxious look on his face as his fingers fiddled with each other.  
“Sorry, I um was at Magnus’.” Alec muttered and she sat next to him.  
“What’s wrong?” She asked and he reluctantly sighed as he looked at her.  
“I went to see Magnus and I walked in like I normally do… and there was a girl who’d just got out the shower, looking for her clothes.” Alec glanced at Izzy who’s jaw clenched.

“What’d he say?” She asked and Alec rolled his shoulders.  
“I left before he could say anything.” Alec admitted and Izzy nodded, taking his hand as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
“Then go talk to him, I’m sure he can explain what happened.” She sighed and was relieved when he nodded.  
“You’re right.” He mumbled and hopped to his feet, heading to the doors as she watched over him carefully.

*********************************************************************

“Magnus?” Alec asked and stopped when he spotted Magnus sat reading to you as you slowly fell asleep against his side.  
“Follow me.” He said and gently lay you down, offering Alec a drink as he went to the back room.  
“Who is that?” Alec asked when he couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“(Y/N), a young Warlock who was adopted by some fairly unpleasant Mundanes… she said you came by earlier.” Magnus watched as Alec glanced back at you, seeming to take on board what Magnus said.

“Do her parents know she’s here?” He asked and Magnus shrugged.  
“Who knows, I doubt they’d even care… you scared her by the way.” He chuckled and frowned when Alec stayed quiet. “What’s wrong?”  
“I don’t know… honestly I thought that you and… her were…” He trailed off and Magnus slowly made his way to Alec.  
“I’m sorry that you worried about that but you shouldn’t, you are my Shadowhunter.” Magnus said as he pulled Alec down by his collar to kiss him.

“I guess I should have asked you instead of getting worried.” Alec muttered and Magnus chuckled.  
“Misunderstandings happen, but perhaps I should make it up to you.” Magnus offered and Alec chuckled as he was handed a drink.

**********************************************************************

“Hi I’m Alec.” Alec said as he stumbled into the kitchen to find you eating cereal while levitating a book in front of you. “Sorry!” He yelped when you jumped and the book dropped, knocking the bowl and its contents everywhere.  
“No, it’s ok, my fault.” You mumbled and he flinched when you hit your head on the table in your hurry to clean up.  
“Here let me help.” Alec said softly and grabbed a cloth from the sink.  
“(Y/N), Alec is still… I see you’ve met already.” Magnus chuckled and waved a hand, cleaning everything in an instant.

“I’m sorry Magnus.” You whimpered and he rolled his eyes.  
“Perfectly fine, we have magic for a reason I suppose.” He chuckled when you smiled, accepting your clean book which floated over to you as the Warlock left the kitchen.  
“It’s nice to meet you, Magnus talks about you a lot.” You hummed as Alec rummaged through the kitchen and offered to replace your breakfast.  
“Oh yeah, nice stuff though, right?” He teased and you nodded.

“He totally has a crush on you, like he talks about you all the time.” You giggled when Alec blushed and plated up the food.  
“So, um… you like staying with Magnus?” Alec asked awkwardly as he set three plates down on the table and sat down, waiting for Magnus.  
“Um some times.” You admitted and he quirked an eyebrow at Magnus who tutted and rolled his eyes.  
“She only dislikes the times I refuse to let her spend the night with her vampire friends.” Magnus explained and Alec laughed.  
“Well it’s some good advice.” He smiled at Magnus who nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec caught you as your flip went wrong and you crashed to the floor. After a year of slow recovery, you’d given up but Alec would come and tell you about the missions he’d been on every free chance he’d gotten, hoping to get you up and going before the Clave could threaten you.  
“This is useless Alec.” You sighed and thanked your best friend as he set you down and took a few steps back.

“No it’s not, come on I can’t even do the basics.” You sighed and let your shoulders slump.  
“Come on do it again.” Alec encouraged you to run and attempt to flip him over your shoulder but you ended up slipping and falling at his feet in the attempt.  
He sighed when you got frustrated and stormed back to your room, slamming the door and screaming with frustration as you launched your pillow across the room.

******************************************************************

“I need you guys to help me.” Alec admitted as he found Izzy and Jace talking in the weapons room.  
“Sure what with.” Jace groaned as he stretched.  
“(Y/N) I want her on tonight’s mission.” Alec said as he turned to leave them.  
“Wait she hasn’t gone through revalidation and is nowhere near ready.” Izzy hissed as she hurried after her brother.

“Look after what she went through she gave up and completely and what she really needs is to get back out there.” Alec huffed.  
“Alec we’ll help with (Y/N) but she’s not ready to go back out.” Jace said hurriedly as Alec went to knock on your door and get you.  
“I’ve tried everything else and I’m not about to let the Clave strip our friend’s runes and send her out into the streets.” Alec sighed as he headed inside.

***********************************************************************

“You doing ok?” Alec muttered as he followed after the demon the four of you were tailing.  
“Yes you don’t need to keep asking me that.” You muttered from the roof top.  
“I don’t want you to screw this up.” Alec huffed and smiled when he heard you chuckle.

You moved as a unit into a field which seemed to be empty. All of a sudden everyone was rushed at by demons and you ducked, Alec’s voice being utterly lost against the squeals of demons.  
“(Y/N)!” Izzy yelled and threw you a blade.

Just like that something inside you clicked and you had the upper hand. The other three fell back as you swirled and flipped your way through the demons, the years of skill flowing back, rivalled only by Jace.  
“Very good.” Magnus clapped and the demons disappeared in blue smoke.  
“What… I don’t… Magnus?” You said and lowered the glowing blade in your hands.

“(Y/N) I’ve known you longer than I’ve known Jace, did you really think I wouldn’t be able to find a way to help you?” Alec grinned when he came to stand next to Magnus and you but two and two together.  
“So you were all in on this?” You asked the group and they all nodded.  
“Yeah we were.” Jace admitted and laughed when you burst into laughter  
“Thank you, for the help.” You nodded and Magnus who smiled and vanished.

“So you want to tag along on our next mission?” Alec asked as the four of you walked back to the institute.  
“The one at the Pandemonium?” You asked quietly.  
“Yeah, if you’re up to it.” Alec added and Izzy rolled her eyes.  
“We’ll see but if I’m not, I promise I’ll be on the mic.” You pointed to the head piece in Izzy’s ear and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec had missed you, that much was clear, the moment he got back and had the chance to be alone with you he took it. Jace didn’t even complain that he hadn’t got to hear the full details of your adventures in Idris he just let Alec hurriedly shove him out of your room.

“I missed you.” He mumbled as he kissed and biting at your neck.  
“I can tell.” You chuckled, your hands running down his arms to his hard on that was straining through his jeans.  
Alec let out a low moan, his mouth open as he laid sloppy bites and kisses, your hands touching him so softly that he let out a frustrated grunt. His hands played over your toned body, your t-shirt being tugged over your head so Alec could reach more of your flesh.

“I’ve missed you so much, I’m not letting the Clave call you to Idris again.” Alec mumbled when he tugged his own shirt of and bit your bottom lip.  
“I’d like to see you tell the Clave that.” You chuckled as he shoved you onto your bed.  
He hummed in response, his tongue tracing your runes as your hands wondered his body. There were a few minutes of silence as you both watched each other, both reacquainting yourselves with the other after your weeks apart.

And just like that you both snapped, tugging the remaining clothes of each other, kisses, loves bites and rough needy thrusts had you both moaning and screaming out. Alec let no part of your body go ignored as the both of you began a second round, this time loving and selfless.  
The night ended with you both panting and kissing as you settled down in each other’s arms, slowly sinking into your bed as you both fell asleep together after weeks of being apart.


	8. Chapter 8

Alec’s eyes followed you as you wondered through the main building and hurry to your bedroom, chuckling when he found you a few minutes later, spread eagled on your front as you moaned to yourself.  
“You alright (Y/N)?” Alec asked with an amused smirk.

“No I’m tired, my back aches and I missed the demon I was looking for so I had to trace it all morning.” You moan.  
He shook his head and sat next to you on your bed, his hands gently kneading your skin as you hummed at the pleasant sensation. His well worked fingers found every not and sore muscle, gently rolling the sore spots until you’d melted into you bed and were practically unconscious.

“Thank you Alec.” You mumbled with your head buried in the mattress.  
“That’s alright (Y/N), rest up for a bit and I’ll let you know when Jace and I are free… well help you find your demon.” He mumbled, softly kissing your head as he pulled the covers over you and gently shut your bedroom door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this ended up more like a Jace X reader relationship thingie rather than a Alec / bestfriend

You walked past Jace’s room and saw Clary gawking and stuttering at Jace who seemed to rather enjoy this new Shadowhunters attention. Before he’d even noticed you, you stormed away and headed to the weapons room to train where you found Alec inspecting his weapons.  
“What’s the Mundane done now?” Alec asked when you began kicking and hitting at a punching bag.  
“She can’t deal with being a Shadowhunter without clinging to MY half naked boyfriend.” You hissed making Alec quirk an eyebrow.

“Why was he… you know what when isn’t he shirtless.” He had you almost chuckling a little. “It’s funny when you’re jealous.”  
“I’m not jealous, I don’t get jealous.” You huffed childishly and turned to face Alec with your arms crossed.  
He picked up and arrow and pretended to inspect it while giving you a knowing look but said nothing as you flounced out of the room.

*******************************************************************

“Hey, Alec says my angel’s feeling jealous.” Jace mumbled as he found you waiting for Izzy in her room and slid his arms around your waist.  
“First I don’t get jealous and two I’m far superior to the little Mundane so I have no need to be jealous.” You glared at Jace who chuckled and began pretending to inspect you teasingly.  
“This is (Y/N) right, my angel who had to be restrained by both Lightwood’s when a fairy climbed on my lap and started…” You cut him off by tugging at his shirt and kissing him. “See.” He chuckled when you pulled away.

“Ew guys would out not make out in my room, I love you both but please.” Izzy sighed as she strolled into her room.  
“Jace was just leaving, his Mundie’s probably forgotten how to walk.” You grumbled.  
“(Y/N) isn’t jealous.” Jace explained when Izzy shot you a funny look.

********************************************************

“Omg are you serious!” You yelled at the redhead who glared at you stubbornly.  
“What is your problem?” She snapped back.  
“Clary I wouldn’t she gets very defensive.” Izzy said quickly.  
“She thinks just because you’re her parabati and she’s been a Shadowhunter longer than me she can do what she wants to me!” Clary accused. 

“NO I think because you try and mount my boyfriend every time you see him I can hate you, the fact that you dislike Alec because he’s serious really gets on my nerves and now you want to blame my Parabati for losing your Mundane and now you expect me to break my people’s laws to get it back!”  
No one looked at you as you turned on your heels and stormed away, Izzy followed close behind and hugged you when no one was looking. Jace took over once you’d apologised to her for getting so mad.  
“Hey… (Y/N), don’t you roll your eyes at me just listen.” Jace chuckled. “I get that she makes you mad and stuff and I’m sorry for you know everything.”

“Alec says I’ve been jealous…and I guess I’m sorry.” Despite what you said Jace knew you meant it and he smiled.  
“Alec says I should be spending more time with you than Clary so I’m sorry to.” He hummed softly while kissing your lips, then your nose and planting a last one on your forehead before tucking you under his chin in a tight hug. “You know I love you right, no Shadowhunter or anyone will make you love you any less.”  
“You said that you loved me.” You squeaked.  
“Yeah but don’t let it get out that I’m spreading the love.” He chuckled when he managed to make you giggle.


	10. Chapter 10

“Hey (Y/N) you wanna go on a mission?” Jace asked with a grin. You couldn’t help but role your eyes as the Shadowhunter acted like an excited child at the thought of a dangerous mission.  
“Fine someone’s got to stop you getting killed.” You hummed as you pushed away from your desk and followed him to the weapons room.  
“Hey I’m very good at what I do (Y/N).” Jace grunted.

“Yeah I know.” You say in a sing song voice with a hint of sarcasm as you grabbed your favoured weapons and followed the blond out of the Institute.  
“Hey Izzy have you seen Jace or (Y/N)?” Alec asked as he found both your rooms empty.  
“Yeah they went on a mission together.” His sister muttered with a smile.  
“Together… without me?” Alec wasn’t really asking his sister but she snorted and looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.  
“One would think that cause you know, you’re still here.” She tried to hide a giggle as Alec frowned and strolled back to the main rooms.

*********************************************************

The pair of you stumbled in hours later, laughing and joking about your now completed mission, neither one noticing Alec lent against a wall watching you until Jace trailed off to stand next to his Parabati.  
“So did you have fun with (Y/N)?” Alec huffed with his arms crossed.  
“Why, you jealous?” Jace snickered although he thought of you as a good friend he wasn’t going to miss a chance to tease Alec about his feelings for you.

“Jace we go through this every time we talk about (Y/N).” Alec sighed as he rolled his eyes.  
“You didn’t say no.” Jace muttered as he uncrossed his arms and pushed off the wall, patting an open palm on Jace’s shoulder as he walked past him.


	11. Chapter 11

Alec glared at Clary who had insisted the entire group pile into a cab so Simon could drive you all to some Mundane place she was talking about once he’d picked his van up from the workshop.   
Which was how you ended up subtly grinding on Alec’s lap while his face turned redder and redder, he would have said something but you remained calm as you chatted away to Clary and Izzy who were perch on Simon and Jace’s laps.

He grunted and tried to resist the urge to grab you and roll his hips against you, opting to stare out of the window so Jace couldn’t see the beet red colour his face and neck now was.   
The rest of the day you continued, teasing Alec’s skin whenever you were close enough or making comments with double meanings that only Alec understood, safe to say he was beyond hot and bother when it was time for you all to head back to the Institute.

************************************************************************************

Alec found you outside your room, roughly pushing you against your door as he fumbled with the door handle, tugging your shirt over your head as he kicked the door shut and moved you over to your bed.  
He bit and sucked along your jaw line and neck, his tongue began to trace the dark runes that covered your torso, stopping to kiss the fading runes. When he came to your v-lines he began slowly unbuttoning your jeans, pushing you back onto the bed as soon as he’d pulled your cloths down to expose your now firm hard on.  
“Just so you know I was totally up for playing fair but… I figured after today’s bad behaviour I should punish you.” Alec muttered as his kisses continued to travel down, his eyes glinting darkly as he glanced up at you.

Without warning he took the head of your swollen member into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it as he sucked harshly. Your head fell back as a groan was forced out of you, making Alec smirk as he used one hand to pump up and down your length while take as much as he could into his mouth, you could feel the smug chuckle vibrate through you and you couldn’t help but let loose a whimpering moan.

“By the Angel… Alec please… fuck I need to come.” You begged when it became clear his sole focus was to get you as frustrated as possible.  
He pulled away and kissed your tip before pulling at the back of your neck and kissing you roughly.

“No, remember I run this institute and you didn’t behave.” Alec hummed against your lips.  
“But…” You started only to grunt when his hand began to pump gently. Your desperate gasps seemed to encourage the dominant side of the usual patient and loving Shadowhunter who was now softly tugging your ear lobe between his teeth.  
“Now I’m going count to four hundred and if you’re good for me I’ll let you come.” Alec muttered against your ear. “Can you be good for me?”


	12. Chapter 12

Alec couldn’t help but feel a prickle of jealousy, it wasn’t like you really got on with him, in fact you’d often ignore his orders which irritated him to no end. However, you were close enough for him to be extremely annoyed that a Mundane of all creatures managed to make a connection with his best fighter when he couldn’t.  
Deciding that he needed to work on at least getting you to talk to him when you were in the same room he searched for Izzy.

“Hey Izzy.” He hummed as he lent on her door frame.  
“You want something.” She said simply as she grabbed a wig and wondered through the corridors with her brother close behind.  
“Look I know me and (Y/N) don’t get on but with the whole Clary thing going on I should be able to trust them to have my back right?” Alec sounded more like he was trying to explain it to himself.

“What’s suddenly changed your mind?” Izzy asked with a chuckle. “It was Simon wasn’t?”  
“Just how do I get them to like me?” Alec grunted.  
“Ask about things (Y/N) likes… just ask for guitar lessons.” She sighed when Alec’s gaze stayed blank.

****************************************************************************

“Hey (Y/N) Look um… I know we don’t get on that much but…” Alec grunted when you pushed past him and continued to do what you’d been doing when he found you.  
He followed you around for a while until you had enough, spinning to face him, which caused the oldest Lightwood to freeze and almost step backwards.  
“What?” You huffed when he still wouldn’t leave you alone.   
“Could you teach me to play the guitar?” He asked nervously.

“Oh… sure why not but I want a decent mission for once.” You pointed a finger at him as he nodded.  
“Sure thing.” He promised as you led him to your rooms and handed him one of your guitars.


	13. Chapter 13

Alec chuckled as you continued to spar with Jace, grinning when his Parabati had to block several of your advances. Jace ducked and rolled so he could have the advantage, taking out your legs as you turned.  
“Better luck next time (Y/N).” Alec chuckled as you sighed and backed away from the blond.  
“Can’t beat me (Y/N)!” Jace cheered making all three of you laugh.

The three of you continued training, joking around when Hodge came to talk to you. Eventually the three of you went to your own rooms, washing up before returning to take up a position in the main room.  
“We got two big ones… one in Brooklyn and one near Times Square.” You grunted at the others.  
“You take a team to Brooklyn and we’ll take Times Square.” Alec muttered as he looked over your shoulder at the screen.  
“Sure I’ll take Izzy with me.” You pushed your chair back and hurried off.

*****************************************************************

When you got back Alec could be heard yelling at his mother who sent him out to find you and indicated for you to shut the door behind you.  
“(Y/N) we need to talk.” She glanced up at you before continuing. “You’re being paired for a betrothal.”  
“Do I have a choice?” You asked quietly.

“No however I have had some say in the matter and may have swayed your choice to a more… appealing one.” She sighed and raised her eyebrows as she shook her head. “Unfortunately I can’t tell you who it is at this moment.”  
You didn’t say anything to her as she let you leave, avoiding talking to anyone as you headed to your room and locked the door. With a frustrated cry you ruined your room not even acknowledging the frantic pounding against your bedroom door, eventually passing out on your bed.

***************************************************************************

“I guess we can’t really complain right?” Alec mumbled as the two of you finished up a simple patrol.  
“Are you kidding me?” You huffed. “She didn’t ask us.”  
“(Y/N) most of the time we don’t get a choice.” He chuckled nervously.  
The pair of you walked back into the Institute in silence after that, only stopping when Maryse called you into the meeting room to see you both, along with Izzy and Robert.

“We’re here to tell you who your betrothals are.” Robert muttered quickly.  
“Alec, (Y/N) your betrothals are with each other.” Maryse’s face stayed unreadable while Izzy smiled from her corner of the room.  
“Wait seriously?” Alec asked quickly.  
“Yes Seriously.” Robert muttered as you and Alec shared an awkward glance. “Now we’ll let you to go and talk about this.”

The two of you walked out of the room, neither one wanting to express how you felt until Alec stopped you.  
“So we’re betrothed.” He started to say. “I guess it means I can finally do this.”  
He lent forward and pulled you into him by the front of your shirt, crushing his lips to yours and pouring how he felt about you in a searing kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

You thought you were done for, you hadn’t meant to lose control in the middle of class, exposing what your father was. Your people shunned you for being part Downworlder, your mother shunned you for exposing he darkest secret and you, you couldn’t bear your reflection constantly reminded of what you had almost done.  
“Stand (Y/N) (Y/L/N) you are here because you have failed to inform us that you are in fact, not a Shadowhunter.” The Clave members that looked down on you sneered viciously.  
“I didn’t know myself so how could I have told you?” You asked desperately.

“How dare you speak when we have not allowed it.” Another Clave member bellowed.  
You let your head drop as you waited for them to decide what to do with you, some wanted you to be trained by their best, a weapon against the Downworlders. Others wanted you put to death and some simply wanted to strip you of the angelic mark and throw you among the Mundanes.  
“Send her to New York, have our people hand her over to Luke Garroway until further notice.” The decision sounded better than the other options so you didn’t complain when they finalized the order.

******************************************************************************

Luke was surprisingly accommodating, teaching you self-control, living with Mundanes and how to function among the pack. But despite all his tutoring the pack was still weary of your ‘anger issue’.  
“Luke we’ve got a call from the Shadowhunter’s, a Mundane’s missing and they’re requesting help.” The second in command nodded apologetically when he saw that Luke had been halfway through a lesson with you.  
“I can go.” You offered quickly.

“You think you’re ready?” Luke asked carefully, he knew you needed to let off steam every now and then, the Shadowhunter part of you became restless without a release for the built up energy while your wolf half clashed violently with your other half causing explosions of anger.  
“Yeah I’m good.” You nodded and stood up letting him guide you over to the Jade Wolf’s cashier counter and pulled out the few weapons you’d been allowed to take with you from Idris.  
“Remember, try and avoid shifting.” Luke advised as he walked with you to the edge of the wolf territory.

“I know… I’ll be fine.” You smile encouragingly at him and wave as you run off to where you were meeting the Shadowhunters.

****************************************************************************

Rolling your eyes, you headed into the run down building, you could hear a fight already in progression so you hurried inside, diving on the first demon you saw and making quick work of it.  
A redhead was shoved past you as a demon launched for you, you grabbed her by the collar so she wouldn’t slam into the wall she was hurtling towards and pulled on of the blade from your boots, growling when you turned to take out the next one at the same time.

Before the other Shadowhunter’s could react you’d shifted and finished off the entire group, only stopping when someone yelled at you.  
“We need this one.” A girl with dark black hair said nervously as you stood up and let the creature breath again.  
“Sorry.” You said quickly, calming your breathing like Luke had been teaching you.

You helped the group take the demon back to the Institute, discovering that the redhead was the same girl from Luke’s photos. Once everything was sorted you hurried to leave not wanting to be in a place that didn’t want you only for heavy footsteps to hurry from behind you.   
“Hey (Y/N) … sorry, I’m Alec.” The incredibly tall Shadowhunter stopped and nodded at you.  
“I know Clary said.” You tried not to bristle at the Shadowhunter.

“I was impressed with your work and to finish training I need to select a student… I’d be happy to take you on.” Alec looked down at you nervously.  
“The Clave got rid of me.” You snapped “The wolves actually want me.” The hurt in your voice caused him to flinch.

“Well, if I can sort something out would you want to train, you could be the consult for the wolf pack during meetings?” Alec waited for you to answer and was impressed again by your diplomatic answer.  
“I’ll talk it over with Luke and think about it.” You mumbled quietly.


	15. Chapter 15

“Izzy, please take her with you.” Alec begged as Izzy slid on her shoes.  
“I can’t Alec I promised Max that me and Simon would go to the cinema with him and you promised (Y/N) you’d take the afternoon off to play with her.” Izzy reminded Alec.  
“But… Magnus… (Y/N) …. Please take her with you.” Alec begged her one last time before you thundered into the room and clung to your brother’s leg.

“Max is being mean.” You pouted and Alec instantly caved.  
“You can help me cook dinner.” He said before you could run off again.  
He gave you a piggyback to the kitchen, letting you pick out the food you wanted to eat, making changes when you asked for weird combinations. You had your oldest sibling running around after you, trying to stop you from flinging food around the place.

By the time you were both done you’d coated yourself and the kitchen in flour, pasta sauce and icing, he glanced at the clock and began panicking when he saw that Magnus would be here at any second.  
“Ok, let’s clean up quick ok?” Alec asked as he wiped you and the sides down, setting the kitchen table as you stood on a chair and poked at the pasta he’d made as the doorbell rang. “Don’t touch anything I’m going to go and let Magnus in ok?”  
“Ok Alec.” You mumbled.

Alec eyed you nervously as he went to great Magnus, leaving you alone in the kitchen, returning to a horrific mess that had the Warlock chuckling.  
“Well hello young lady it’s very nice to meet you.” Magnus said, shaking you hand.  
“Hello Magnus… I made dinner.” You grinned widely at the Warlock who had to hide his laughter as Alec groaned under his breath while assessing the damage you’d done. “You have to sit over here.”

They both let you seat them at the table, accepting plates of food that Alec had been making which you had seen fit to ‘improve’ while he wasn’t in the room. You devoured the food while the Alec and Magnus smiled and pretended to eat, muttering to each other that they’d get more food later.  
“I’ll get some drinks.” Alec muttered awkwardly.

“I can get you a drink to!” You said quickly, sliding off your seat and running to the cupboard where Izzy stored the grape juice for you and Max, grinning when Magnus helped you pour a glass of the purple liquid for him.  
“Thanks (Y/N).” Alec said quickly.  
“She’s um sweet.” Magnus chuckled. “I’ve never had such a young chaperone.”

Alec grinned and helped you finish your food, letting you run off to play as Magnus helped him clean up.  
“I’m so sorry about her… I thought she’d be with Izzy.” Alec said quickly.  
“It’s quiet alright.” Magnus chuckled as he followed Alec to the living room and the pair sat together talking about things that were going on while you popped into the room every now and then.

Eventually Magnus said goodbye to you and Alec, the pair exchanging a sweet kiss that left your brother blushing.  
“Why’s your face red Alec?” you asked as Magnus waved at you and headed to the door, chuckling because he could still hear you chirping away to your brother.  
“Shh (Y/N) just wave goodbye to Magnus.” He said quickly.


	16. Chapter 16

Being a year younger than your sister, Izzy, was a lot of fun sure you were no longer the youngest child but you were the youngest girl. The one problem with being the second youngest was Alec. Sure it was nice to have a super protective and fussy big brother to step in because your parents were never home, only sometimes he took it to far.  
“I am not letting you out of the building after dark to see a vampire.” Alec snapped as he stood between you and the door. “You’re fifteen dating a vampire … no.” He snapped again as you tried to push past him and decided that the only way to stop you would be to physical stop you.

“Alec put me down and so what he was sixteen when he was turned and It’s not just any vampire it’s Raphael.” You yelled as he threw you over his shoulder and headed back to the bedrooms.  
“(Y/N) I’m not going to allow such a stupid decision so enough.” He set you down and pushed you into your room, shutting the door behind him.

************************************************************************

You snuck out of your room, checking that Alec and Izzy were out on a mission before hurrying to the weapons room, grabbing a few blades, as you put your Stele in your boot and slide pass Hodge.  
It didn’t take you long to find Raphael waiting for you in the graveyard that was half way between the hotel and the Institute. He smiled when you found him sat on a bench waiting for you, kissing you quickly before linking hands with you, walking quietly through the grave yard and to the park a few houses down.  
“Alec was yelling at me again, I had to sneak out.” You mumble to Raphael who chuckled.  
“I shouldn’t be encouraging you to behave badly little angel.” Raphael hummed with a smirk on his face.

****************************************************************************

“You really shouldn’t be so hard on (Y/N), she can’t help how she feels about Raphael.” Izzy muttered as the strode away from the police station.  
“I know but what happens when she’s caught off guard and gets hurt, I’m not always there to keep her safe and she has two more years of training before she can go on missions.” Alec frowned as he thought over how ill prepared you would be in a Downworlder fight.  
He sighed and glanced across the car park only to see you walking across the street with Raphael, despite your brother telling you to stay at home. Izzy had to jog to keep up with Alec as he furiously paced towards you, quietly encouraging him to stay quiet and keep calm.

“Alec!” You squeaked, dropping Raphael’s hand and waiting for your big brother to flip his lid.  
“We’re going home; you don’t come near her.” Alec snapped at Raphael who sighed and rolled his head.

********************************************************************************************

“Alec, you need to talk to (Y/N).” Izzy said firmly as she found him looking over mission requests. “You should know better than to call her stupid for feeling things you think she shouldn’t.”  
“No I don’t, she needs to listen to me.” Alec said without looking at his sister.  
“What you’re doing to her is cruel, instead of locking her in her room teach her to keep safe or she’ll be gone at the first chance she gets.” Izzy hissed at the stubborn Lightwood before stalking off to your room.

After an hour of avoiding going to see you Alec sighed and headed towards your room, finding Izzy falling asleep against your door, having clearly been thrown out. After half carrying Izzy to her own bed he headed into your room without knocking.  
He carefully pulled back the cocoon of blankets that took up most of your bed and found your tear stained face snuffling against a teddy bear Alec had bought you years ago. He crossed his arms and lent his head on them as he knelt down and lent on your bed, pulling stupid faces like he used to when you were little.  
“I hate you Alec.” You mumbled.

“I love you to… I’m sorry I yelled at you.” He waited for you to say something but you just watched him with matching eyes.  
“I still hate you.” You pouted at him as he moved you over and lay on the bed next to you.  
“You said that when I made fun of you for crushing on Jace.” He mumbled making you punch his shoulder.  
“I was four you didn’t have to be so mean.” You grumbled.

“I’m your big brother it’s my job to be mean to the boys you like.” Alec said gently as he felt you snuggle closer and closer to him. “If you keep seeing Raphael… will you please do extra training so that I won’t worry about you?”  
You’d never heard your strong, leader of a brother sound so worried or insecure so you sat up and hugged him tightly hoping to stop the soft wavering in his voice.  
“Yes… but can it be with you instead of Jace and Hodge?” You asked making him chuckle.

“On the weekends sure but during the week you’ll have to train with Izzy.” You both looked up as he finished talking to find a sleepy Izzy stumbling into your room and joining the Lightwood pile, not saying a word as she pushed her way onto the bed and fell back asleep.  
“Night Alec.” You yawned, clasping your sister’s hand in yours while resting your head on your brother’s shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

Alec sighed as he watched you walk away from him without a word. He had hoped you stop next to him and stand on your tip toes, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him quickly before heading out to your mission, instead you left him stood alone with an unsettling feeling in his stomach.  
He couldn’t even remember why the fight started but it escalated quickly and now he found it impossible to concentrate on the screens in front of him. He felt like time was slipping by, every second that you were out there on your own had his heart pounding painfully in his chest.

You were one of the best at the Institute, that’s why you often took solo missions, the smaller ones that no one really wanted to do because they’d be on their own. Normally halfway through the mission you’d call him but again you didn’t stick to your usual habits.  
When the arranged time for your mission to finish came and went Alec started to pace the corridor at the front of the Institute, even Jace trying to convince him that you would be fine didn’t calm him down.

“Where is (Y/N)?” Alec hissed under his breath as he paced the corridor again. “You know what I’m going to go find them.”  
“Alec (Y/N)’ll be fine.” Jace said with a chuckle as he watched his Parabati hurry to the weapons room and grab his filled quiver and bow, shrugging his jacket on as he hurried to the place you’d been heading to.

***********************************************************************************

Alec jogged through New York, dodging skilfully past the Mundane that filled the streets, the fresh burn of a glamour rune stinging under his shirt as he searched desperately for you. The sound of fighting drew him to your current position and he ran to a high fence, running and jumping as he pulled himself over, dropping down silently as he stalked to where you were.  
“(Y/N) down!” He yelled when a demon you’d kicked out of the way jumped back up.

Instinct kicked in and you dropped, rolled and stabbed the demon that you’d be wrangling with, while Alec loosed a bow and took out the other one. As soon as it was safe he lowered his weapon and hurried forward, wrapping you in his arms and burying his head into your shoulder.  
You suddenly shoved him hard, grabbing his bow and raising it, without question he threw you an arrow and watched as you perfectly strung the bow and took out the last demon. When you turned to look at Alec he was crouched with his hands lent on his knees, watching you in awe, as you handed him back his bow.

“How’d you know I needed help?” You asked as he stood and hugged you.  
“You didn’t call or make it back home in time.” Alec mumbled. You smiled and walked back with him, your argument forgotten as you both talked about nothing in particular, just happy that you’d both gotten through the day in one piece.  
“See I told you (Y/N) was fine, there was no need to lose it.” Jace chuckled when he saw you two kiss and head to your separate places in the main room.  
“You lost it?” You asked curiously as Alec glared at Jace.

“Yeah couldn’t get any work done.” Jace snickered and hurried back to working on his assignment while Alec avoided looking at you.  
“I was worried.” He explained quickly. You smiled and kissed him again as he laughed nervously.  
“Well I’m glad you came to find me.” Your comment made him grin happily.  
“I’ll always find you and help you… I love you (Y/N).” He mumbled to you.


	18. Chapter 18

“Tell me again why the bloodsucker’s coming?” Jace grunted as he and Alec prepped their weapons and watched you carefully to make sure you were preparing yourself properly.  
“Because he is.” You mumble without looking up from the set of blades in front of you.  
“Actually she is secretly dating Raphael and tried to trick us into helping her do Raphael a favour.” Alec said with a smirk as he gave his arrows a final once over.

“You are aware that going to Pandemonium with a vampire, without Izzy, is a sure fire way to get our assess kicked right?” Jace sighed as the three of you headed towards the Downworlder club.  
“Well like Alec said, I tried to trick you.” You said before poking your tongue out at the slightly older blond who shook his head and jogged after you.

***********************************************************************************

Once you’d met Raphael you continued onto Pandemonium where Jace began muttering strategy plans to you. The three of you parted, the boys both secretly glad the vampire was following you with predatory accuracy, as you made your way to the back of the club.  
A quickly glance round told you that Jace and Alec were still scanning their parts of the crowd, when you spotted the demon you were looking for heading out of the back door, taking Raphael’s hand you led him in the direction the demon was going.

“He’s out back wait here.” You mumbled as you lent your head against Raphael’s shoulder in an attempt to hide what you were saying.  
“I think you should wait for the others, well… I don’t give them much credit but it’s a big demon so three against one sounds safer.” Raphael murmured as you kissed his cheek and pulled a glowing blade from your pocket.  
You burst through the backdoor, hearing Raphael call out for Alec and Jace when the fight looked like it was getting nasty, only for all three boys to return to find you breathing heavily over the seemingly dead demon.

“Haha, second official mission, how’d I do?” You asked with a smug grin on your face.  
“Pretty good actually.” Jace sounded surprised but he smiled back just the same. Alec chuckled and nodded in agreement until you gasped and looked over your shoulder to see the stinger, of the demon you thought you’d killed, stabbing through your shoulder and narrowly missing your heart.  
Alec had an arrow in it before it’s true face could form and Jace had you in his arms before you hit the ground.

“We can’t get her back to the institute before it gets to her heart.” Jace hissed as black liquid that reminded him of treacle oozed from your mouth.  
“Take her back to the hotel, the vampires like her so they’ll help us.” Raphael said as he hurried over to the pair of you. “Here let me I’m faster.” Raphael took you and vanished in a blur leaving your superiors to find a way to heal you before it was too late.

*************************************************************************************

Raphael let out a sigh of relief when you opened your eyes and smiled weakly at him, the faded runes that scarred your skin were the only signs that you’d ever been attacked.  
“Where’s Alec and Jace?” You asked assuming you’d been out for a few hours.  
“Clave meeting, you’ve been out for three days.” Raphael’s hand gently traced the runes on your arm, humming something you couldn’t quite understand.

“They let me stay here?” You asked shocked that of all the Shadowhunters to let you stay alone with Raphael it had been Alec and Jace.  
“Yup, Magnus patched you up and then when you were healed enough we moved you in here so you could sleep comfortably.” Raphael smiled when you sighed contently as his fingers moved to the power rune that was drawn just behind your ear.  
“You let me stay here for three days?” said as if you couldn’t quiet believe you’d been out that long.

“Yes and I would look after you for many day, weeks, months or years, because I love you.” Raphael smiled and kissed you softly before telling you to get more sleep while he checked in with Alec and Jace who were waiting for an update on you.


	19. Chapter 19

“Well if it isn’t Alec junior, what are you doing out here?” Magnus stopped in front of you and crouched down, gently wiping a stray tear that had danced its way down your cheek.  
“Alec said if I don’t approve of the wedding then I shouldn’t come and if I can’t see that he’s doing this for us that… maybe I should go back to Idris.” You sighed and looked away from the Warlock before snapping your eyes to his face. “Wait why are you here?” You asked quickly.  
“I had an invite from Izzy.” He said simply. You grinned and jumped up, hugging onto the warlock who, after a few seconds he hugged you back and chuckled.

“Thank you for coming Magnus… please you have to make him see reason, he can’t be miserable for the rest of his life, not for me and Izzy we won’t have it.” You gasped quickly.  
“Well I hope you greeted all Alec’s guests so nicely.” The warlock chuckled before heading inside. “I’ll make no promises but I’d hate to let you down AJ.”  
After a few moments you turned, frowning up at the institute, before slowly taking the first step towards the building. If Magnus could bare to attend the wedding, surely you, Alec’s protégé could to, your foster brother turned mentor needed support and he’d never turn his back on you simply because he couldn’t see the full plan.  
A noise to your left distracted you and you were quick to pull your blade from the loop on your waist band, a small group of forsaken stumbled out of the shadows, with a glance back towards the Institute you realised that you’d find no one to help you before the forsaken had descended and invaded the main room.

A long deep breath had you heart rate slowing as you raised the blade, squaring your shoulders and raising yourself to the balls of your feet just as Alec had drilled you to do. You’d almost pushed them back when one more came out of nowhere, the last thought you had was of your family, perhaps Alec would forgive you maybe you should just accept that he’d doing anything for you all and that going along with it would at least reduce the strain on Alec.

*****************************************************************************

Alec pulled away from Magnus smiling to himself despite the many shocked onlookers, his gaze fell to the seat that should have been yours, between his parents. His chest squeezed as he thought back to the sharp words he’d spat at you, he had to stop himself flinching, hoping you’d be willing to forgive him sometime soon.  
“We should probably go somewhere.” Alec muttered to Magnus who chuckled and nodded.  
“(Y/N) was outside, feeling a little down perhaps we could cheer her up.” Magnus offered seeing Alec give your seat one last glance.  
They both hurried from the room leaving the wedding party in the lurch as they headed to where you’d been seen last.

*****************************************************************

“(Y/N)!” A voice called. “(Y/N) come on please just open your eyes.” The voice, you knew it but couldn’t place it.

“I’ll find the others; then i’ll see if there’s something I can do to help.” Someone else said.

“Come on AJ open those eyes for me.” The voice begged. Warm drips of water fell on your skin and something warm wrapped around you. “You’re going to be ok, I promise.”

*****************************************************************************************

“Move get out of my way!” Alec yelled at the people that were hurrying around him. You were heavy in his arms and your pulse was dropping steadily, he wasn’t sure how many more healing runes you could handle, having scattered several over the severely injured areas and seeing no improvement he began to panic.  
“What did this to her?” Jace hissed as he began roughly barging Shadowhunters out of the way so they could get you to the med bay.  
“Forsaken, she handled at least three.” Alec muttered. Izzy hurried into the med bay Alec set you down on a bed, Maryse and Robert weren’t far behind.

“How did we not know about this, one out doorstep.” Maryse’s anger with Alec was firmly directed towards whom ever had sent the forsaken.  
“I don’t know but were going to find out.” Alec snapped. Everyone froze as Alec, of all people, headed towards the weapons room glaring at anyone who dared look at him.  
“Alec you can’t just go off; we need to go through the Clave.” Robert said calmly.  
“I don’t care about the Clave, what if it had been Max, I can’t just not do anything look at her… Dad she might not make it through the night.” Alec’s voice cracked as he turned and thrust an open hand in your direction as if to pointing out the obvious.

“I’m going to.” Izzy said quickly. Jace nodded and followed, muttering something to Simon and Clary who had been hovering in the doorway.  
“Alec if you don’t come back… she’ll…” Maryse couldn’t find the words as Alec sighed and brushed a hand over your clammy forehead.  
“I’ll be back; Magnus is going to look for something to help.” Alec stated simply before hurrying away. Izzy quickly kissed your cheek and slipped her red gem necklace around your neck, Jace simply swallowed, memorising what they’d done to you as a way of fulling his anger.


	20. Chapter 20

Alec, Izzy and Jace returned early the next morning, each one adorning various fresh runes and a matching guilty face of disappointment. No one asked them how it went, what they’d found, or if they needed help as they hurried to your room in hopes of finding you up and fighting fit.  
“I should have known something was going to happen.” Alec whispered to the others as he took a seat next to your bed and ran his hands through his hair.  
“AJ did well, how many kids can take out three forsaken before getting hit.” Jace mumbled back as he took up a position by the door.

Izzy didn’t say anything as she leaned over you, pressing her hand to your forehead, as she checked over the clip board that had been set down on your bedside table. Once she sat down on the floor next to Alec’s feet the room was silent again bar your even breaths, as if each one of them were listening intently, waiting for you to drift away from them.  
“I hope I’m not intruding.” All three Shadowhunters’ turned to see Magnus standing in the doorway with a sad smile.

“No not at all, do you have something that will help AJ?” Izzy said when Alec simply blushed and focused on you.   
“Possibly, I can’t promise you anything but I can try… it’s always a shame when the littlest Shadowhunters’ get hurt.” Magnus stopped next to you while handing Izzy a bag and an old book, everyone’s attention was now focused on him as he muttered with Izzy.  
“What do you need?” Alec asked helpfully as he stood to join the conversation.

“I’ll need you” Magnus glared at Jace who snorted in an attempt to hide his laughter. “Well which ever one of you (Y/N)’s closest to, which I assume is Alec.”   
“Yeah, it’s Alec, why’d you think we call (Y/N) Alec Junior.” Jace hummed as he joined the group.  
“I assumed it was because AJ was a stickler for the rules.” Magnus chuckled as he handed Alec the large book and began organising the things he’d brought with him, Izzy and Jace quickly set about collecting the few things that they still needed.

“Ok what’s going to happen?” Alec asked once everything was prepared.  
“Well the forsaken account for AJ’s injuries but AJ isn’t awake, you’re going to be inside there.” He said pointing to your head. “Or along those lines, it’s almost lost in your own thoughts and you need to find AJ.” Magnus explained before placing a hand over Alec’s eyes and muttering something that Alec couldn’t quiet hear.

******************************************************************

Alec smiled widely as he watched a six year old version of himself helping you walk, your fingers gripping tightly onto his, as you took shaky steps towards a grinning Izzy. This wasn’t long after your parents passed and the Clave granted parental rights of you to the Lightwood family.  
“Izzy stop (Y/N) needs to pay attention.” The younger Alec grumbled. Your head lolled back and you looked up at Alec with big curious eyes, he remembered looking down on you and wondering what you could have been thinking.

Suddenly everything shifted and he was stood in the training room at the New York Institute, he smiled when he saw the now eight year old vision of yourself, brutally attacking a young and determined Jace while Izzy cheered you on from the corner of the room.  
He almost jumped when you appeared at his side, watching the sight of Jace breaking your nose and a furiously protective Alec carrying you out of the room while Izzy told Jace off.

“AJ you need to wake up.” Alec said quickly. You didn’t move, simply stared forward as the room changed to how it looked now, Alec stood glaring down at you while tears dribbled down your face.  
“If you can’t see that I’m doing this for all of you then go back to Idris, get a new mentor.” Alec stormed out of the room leaving you and the real Alec to watch as the memory replayed.  
“Hey you need to stop this, (Y/N) I didn’t mean it… you were right.” Alec watched you for any sign of recognition. “I left Lydia Branwell at the alter and made out with Magnus in front of Mom… everyone actually.”

“Valentine… he’s going to end us all.” You whimpered, finally acknowledging your brother who stooped down and wrapped you in a hug.  
“It’s going to be ok (Y/N).” Alec swallowed, he hated hiding things for you, after you found out that you weren’t really a Lightwood his brutal honesty was what had won you over and had you talking to him again.

***********************************************************************************

Jace and Izzy were pacing around Magnus and the lifeless body of Alec, each second painfully dragging on until Alec took a chocking breath and sat up with the help of Izzy.  
“(Y/N)?” Alec stumbled over to you, seeing that you still hadn’t woken.  
The group waited, watching you intently as you found your way back to consciousness, Alec eventually began shifting uncomfortably when waiting became to much.  
“AJ has to wake up.” Izzy whispered as they almost held their breath with anticipation.

“Of course AJ’s gonna wake up, you lot can’t keep your mouths shut.” You sat up and grunted as one of your wounds twinged painfully. The trio by your bed chuckled and helped you sit up, Magnus smiled and winked at you when you thanked him for helping them.


	21. Chapter 21

“You have a child?” Alec asked as Magnus strolled through his living room.

“I have been a parental figure for a few hundred years.” Magnus said quickly as he started looking for a book.

“Ok, why do you need our help… exactly?” Alec asked as he followed Magnus into the room.

 

“(Y/N) has decided to go to prom.” Magnus said which made Alec shoot him a puzzled look. “A human prom. I was wondering if perhaps one of you could go and keep an eye on her.”

“You can’t go, hidden or something?” Alec asked and Magnus winced.

“I promised that she could go alone but seeing as she’s tricking her way in. I would rather someone who could be discreet would watch over her. I had planned to ask Raphael but those two together can be troublesome.” Magnus glanced at Alec who nodded and crossed his arms.

 

“I suppose I can ask the others to help keep an eye out.” Alec said and Magnus seemed to relax.

They both glanced up when you wandered into the room with a dress heavily in your hand and a pair of shoes in the other. “Raphael says it’s too much to put a galaxy on my dress.” You huffed and Alec raised his eyebrows as he glanced at Magnus.

“Yes. You’re going to be among Mundanes. Unless there is a way to explain it’s creation in a Mundane way you cannot wear a galaxy.” Magnus said firmly and you nodded.

 

“What about sparkles?” You asked, shaking the dress and a never stilling glitter effect flowed over it.

“That would pass. Mundanes’ aren’t particularly observant.” Magnus said as you nodded and wondered off after shaking Alec’s hand.

 

************************************

 

“Alright, everything’s set up.” Alec said as he strolled in.

“Perfect timing. She’s almost ready.” Magnus smiled and Alec couldn’t help but chuckle at his nervous face.

Alec had gotten to know you over the weeks you’d been back with Magnus and grew fond of you. You got on famously with Isabelle and you reminded him alot of her. You spent as much time helping them as Magnus did and even eased some of the strains between the Downworlders with your bubbly friendlyness and you seemingly unfazed ability to befriend important Downworlders and have them desperate for your approval.

 

“Is she ready?” Alec asked and he sounded nervous enough for Magnus to chuckle.

“You sound as nervous as I feel.” Magnus said as he offered Alec a drink. “I don’t think she’s ever gone to prom its…. Daunting.” He had a light amusement to his tone and they both looked at you as you ran in.

“Eighteen hundreds curls or modern hair?” You asked, waving your hands to flit between the two until you did it so many times it got stuck halfway.

“The curls will stand out more.” Magnus said as he fixed your hair and added a silver ornate hair piece.

 

When you returned in your shoes Magnus couldn’t help but smile, Alec grinned at the happy face and watched Magnus’ eye well up. “Well. I’m ready to go.” You said as they both watched you happily.

“Oh, here.” Alec muttered as he pulled out a camera and took a few photos of you with Magnus before Magnus insisted on doing the same for you an Alec.

They watched as you headed down to the street, skipping your way down to the Mundane school, ready to have an evening of fun. You giggled when you saw the shadowlike figures tailing you.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Alec is ordered to find a troublesome warlock a legal guardian or she will be executed by the clave for causing centuries of trouble. When he becomes determined to care for he turns to Magnus.

“The clave can’t do that, surely.” Clary chirped on as Izzy followed Alec in an attempt to get him to stop passing.  
“They can, she’s had several warnings but she refuses to listen.” Izzy sighed.  
“If this goes wrong I’m finished and done for.” Alec groaned and Izzy patted his back as he finally stopped.

 

“Why don’t you just find her first, then we can try and help you from there.” She smiled and glanced at Clary and Jace who shot him strained smiles.  
“How exactly are we going to convince anyone to take her?” Jace asked unhelpfully and ducked when Izzy kicked one of her shoes at him.  
“Don’t worry Alec, we’ll deal with that while you find her.” Izzy pushed him towards the weapons room as she glared at Jace.

***********************************************************************

“You’re coming with me.” Alec said as he found the Warlock who frowned and rolled her eyes.  
“Urm, no creepy man in black, I don’t go anywhere with strangers… unless you have black magic wine but you don’t look like you do.” She huffed and Alec gritted his teeth.  
“You have to come with me.” Alec sighed when the girl giggled and vanished before appearing the other side of him.

“Shadowhunters are silly things, you asked me the same question twice in a row… what’d you think I forgot my answer the first time and would do as you asked?” She hummed before laughing at Alec and vanishing.  
He growled under his breath and hurtled after the faint spark that trailed after the girl, spotting her every time she popped back up to see if he was still following her. He almost didn’t stop when he ploughed into Magnus and yelled apologise as he studied the warlock before hurrying after the girl.

Having enough he strung his bow and let the arrow loose hoping to scare the girl, flinching when he realised he’d grazed her.  
“You killed me!” She wailed as he picked her up with one arm and slung her over his shoulder. “Murdered by a Shadowhunter in my prime.”  
“You realise this wouldn’t have happened if you’d followed me in the first place and that if I didn’t catch you the clave were planning on executing you.” Alec pointed out and the wailing ceased.

“You know you can’t take me to the institute I won’t be able to get in.” She pointed out and he frowned.  
“Warlocks can go inside the institute.” He mumbled and felt her stiffen.  
“Some can but some are little Warlocks.” She mumbled quietly and he laughed.  
“You’re not strong enough to pass our wards, are you?” He asked with a chuckle.

“Well I bet you don’t have anywhere else to send me do you genius?” The girl snapped and Alec stopped as he came to a street corner and glanced around, realising how far he’d tracked you before deciding there was indeed a place he could take you.  
“I’m Alec, by the way.” He told her as she crossed her arms and he realised people could see her but not him and had to remove his glamour.  
“That’s nice, good for you.” She grumbled and he rolled his eyes.

************************************************************************

“I see you’ve caught Tinkerbell.” Maguns said as he swung open his front door to find a sheepish Alec and the little warlock girl sleeping in his arms.  
“I’m sorry I would have stopped earlier but I was following her and I would have been by before midnight but she escaped… twice.” Alec admitted and Magnus motioned for him to come in.  
“For future reference when you ignore your boyfriend it’s normally encouraged to bring wine or flowers and occasionally chocolates not a child.” Magnus chuckled and Alec nodded as the girl stirred and woke up.

“I need to call Izzy and tell her where I am… do you think you could watch her?” Alec asked quietly as he set the girl down and threw his jacket over her.  
“I suppose I can become an overqualified babysitter.” Magnus chuckled and poured himself a drink.  
When he turned back the girl was watching him as he sipped from the glass. It wasn’t until she glowered at him that he realised he knew the girl, and that the last time she’d seen him, she was playing pranks on the vampires under the encouragement of her then guardian.

“Well if it isn’t little (Y/N), I’m assuming that Alec’s looking after you because all the silly prankster warlocks are far away and no one wants a trouble maker.” Magnus sighed and she huffed and hopped off the sofa.  
“I’m not a trouble maker.” She snapped and ignored the front door as Izzy and Jace hurried inside.  
“Is that why the Clave is after you, it isn’t your fault sweetheart, little warlocks need the most guidance.” He smiled until she crinkled her nose and made an odd noise and the entire apartment began to shake.

“(Y/N) stop that!” Alec yelped and jumped back when the girl exploded into a ball of gold and purple sparks. “I’m in so much trouble.”  
“Alec calm down I’m sure Magnus can fix it!” Izzy shrieked while Jace stared at the spot you’d been in and crossed his arms.  
“Honestly you lot do worry over the small things don’t you, she’s over here.” Magnus pulled back Alec’s jacket to revile a pulsing purple and gold ball. “She’s untrained and arrogant, she just used a little too much power and popped out.”

“Popped out she’s a tiny glowing ball what do I tell the Clave!” Alec started panicking again and Magnus simply handed him his drink.  
“That if they want to talk to her tonight they’ll have to wait an hour, now if you don’t mind I think I’ll put my apartment back, as much as I love the beach it is a pain having half my house in Brooklyn.” He pointed out the window and the Shadowhunter’s realised that (Y/N) had managed to moved half of Magnus’ house but not the other and they were looking out at the sea while overlooking Brooklyn.

****************************************************************************

“You know I have magic for that, right?” Magnus asked as Alec insisted on cleaning up.  
“I know but I still feel bad.” Alec chuckled and glanced at Magnus as he checked on you.  
“She’ll be with us momentarily.” He informed the group who were still lurking in his living room.  
“Why’d she explode?” Jace asked when no one said anything.

“Because her original guardian was an unpleasant warlock who couldn’t take care of a snail, he was terrible at magic and gained all of his trainees via the black market… poor thing never stood a chance really but by the time he’d been dealt with she was out of hand and no one wanted to take her on.” Magnus explained and Izzy cooed over the now large ball of light.

“So, no one will look after her?” Alec asked as he stood up and wondered over to Magnus who shrugged.  
“I suppose if I’m asked nicely I could be swayed.” Magnus sighed and Alec grinned, leaning in a planting a kiss on Magnus.  
“Ew Malec’s kissing.” A voice spoke up and when they pulled away (Y/N) was watching them as she crinkled her nose.

“What the heck is a Malec?” Jace sighed at the girl who pointed at Magnus and Alec.  
“You know Magnus and Alec smooshed together.” The girl pretended to smoosh them together with her hands and Jace snorted as he laughed.  
“That’s not what it’s called when they smoosh together.” Jace told her and she looked at him curiously.  
“What is it called?” She asked and Magnus cleared his throat.

“Nothing that a little thing like you needs to worry about.” The warlock glanced at Alec who’d blushed until the tips pf his ears were bright red.  
“Urm yeah… listen can you stay here with Magnus?” He mumbled and Magnus rolled his eyes.  
“You are staying here with me and you’re going to learn how to perform actual magic and you’ll also learn not to put clashing colours together.” Magnus sighed at the girl who glanced at her top and at Izzy who hummed in agreement.

“Will Alec be here?” She asked with a grin and Magnus cocked his head.  
“What will you do if he doesn’t stay?” He saw something twinkle in her eyes as she clapped your hands together.  
“I’ll move Idris and put it on the moon.” The declaration made Magnus laughed.

“Well then Shadowhunters there you have it, I’d rush and tell the Clave or update them… whatever you do, before she puts you all on the moon.” He chuckled as she smiled wickedly and the group slowly filled out of the apartment.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Alec is ordered to find a troublesome warlock a legal guardian or she will be executed by the Clave for causing centuries of trouble. When he becomes determined to care for he turns to Magnus.

“(Y/N) are you studying or playing with Chairman Meow?” Magnus called and he heard a gentle thud as the large cat made his way into the living room.  
“But I don’t want to study!” (Y/N) wailed and dragged herself into the room, throwing herself onto the sofa as Magnus looked across at her.  
“Then perhaps a practical demonstration.” He offered and she looked over at him despite hiving set herself upside-down over the back of his sofa.  
“What sort of practical demonstration?” She asked and Magnus beckoned her to sit in the middle of the living room, gracefully sitting next to her and crossing his legs.

“Hold your hands out, palms up, close your eyes, and wait.” Magnus instructed.  
Magnus waited, counting the seconds in his head, before (Y/N) started to become distracted. As soon as she sighed and started kicking her tongue he knew he’d lost her attention.  
“Either go back to reading your books or stay quiet.” Magnus scolded gently and it seemed to get her to focus again. “Now open your eyes and concentrate on your right hand.”

“Why?” she asked curiously and Magnus sighed.  
“Because our magic cannot physically harm us unless we use too much, you are going to create a small ball of magic.” He explained and she rolled her eyes.  
“Can do that already.” With that she puffed into a small sparkling ball.  
“Yes, we can all turn ourselves into balls of light now will you kindly pop back so I can show you how to manipulate your magic?” He smiled when she came back to her normal self.

“Ok, I’ll try.” She sighed and Magnus chuckled.  
“Most Mundane children would kill to have magical powers.” He pointed out and she shrugged. “Now it’s all in the wrist.” He gently flicked his hand and a blue fiery cloud gathered together.  
He watched as she copied him but nothing happened, she tried again before frustrated shaking her hand, stopping when the windows in front of them cracked.

“This is stupid.” She huffed and crossed her arms. “I’m a hundred and I can’t do it!”  
“No, you are a hundred in Mundane years… to an immortal you are barely out of infancy and to warlocks you are at a push nine to twelve years old.” He pointed out and she pouted.  
“So, I’m not any good, you’re way better than me it’s not fair!” She got to her feet and stropped off, leaving Magnus to try and figure out how to help her.

***********************************************************************

“You said there was an emergency.” Alec asked as he jogged into the living room and found Magnus calmly pouring himself a drink.  
“Yes, there is… well sort of.” He muttered the last part and offered Alec a drink as he sat down and waited for an explanation. “I’ve upset the little Warlock.”  
“Do you need me to hunt her down?” Alec sighed as Magnus sat next to him and shook his head.  
“No, she’s having a nap with Chairman Meow, I seem to have made her feel inferior and she won’t talk to me.” He glanced at Alec who was trying not to chuckle.

“You think I’m the best one to help her?” He sighed after a while and Magnus shrugged.  
“She seems to like you best so I don’t see why not.” Magnus pointed out and Alec nodded, getting to his feet as he made his way through to her room.  
“(Y/N) It’s Alec.” He muttered after knocking but she didn’t say anything. “I um came to talk to you?”  
“I don’t like anyone.” The muffled voice came back and Alec chuckled as he slowly opened the door and glanced around.

“Not even me?” He teased and awkwardly shuffled in. “You know you’ll get better at magic, don’t you?”  
“But I want to be the best right now!” The wail came with the sheets being flung back and the girl clutched Alec’s arm.  
“I know you do but trust me, one day with all the hard work and practise you’re putting in with Magnus will make you the best but for now you have to practise and learn.” He sighed gently, recalling the similar speech he’d given Izzy when she was younger.

“You really think I can do proper magic and not just tricks?” She asked and Alec flinched when rubbed her nose against his sleeve and looked up at him through a snuffle.  
“Hey you nearly escaped from me, you moved Magnus’ house by yourself… you can do it you just need a bit of practise.” He smiled when she threw her arms around his neck and let him carry her through to Magnus who smiled when Alec set her down in front of him.  
“Ready to try again?” He asked the girl who nodded and sat in the middle of the living room as Magnus directed `her.


	24. Chapter 24

“Who’s the new guy?” Izzy hummed appreciatively as she watched you train with Jace.  
“He’s from one of the smaller institutes.” Alec mumbled equally taken in by you.  
You glanced over to see both Lightwood’s watching you, waving awkwardly and hoping that the hot flushed feeling that filled you when Alec smiled and Izzy waved back with a flirty smile was hidden.

Things only got worse from the first day, you found Alec distracting and Izzy would leave you a little light headed with her flirting, you tried to avoid them without being rude but they must have caught onto the way you blushed when one of them spoke or touched you.  
What you didn’t know is that your odd behaviour had sparked many the discussion between the trio, Jace was convinced you were in love with him w2hile Izzy and Alec worried that you were missing home or felt under pressure.

“Hey (Y/N)?” Izzy called and you stopped turning to look at her like trapped rabbit.  
She linked her arm with yours, teasingly squeezing your biceps, making you swallow and shuffle nervously.  
“We want to ask you if everything’s ok.” She said after a few moments.  
“We?” You asked as she led you to a room that Alec was sat reading through paper work in.

“Yes we, you’re very nervous and we’re worried that maybe you’re not happy here.” Izzy insisted that you take a seat next to Alec and sat on the table.  
“Oh no it’s not… I actually… like… both…” You mumbled and Izzy’s eyes widened as she caught onto what you meant.  
“Oh… right ok.” Alec chuckled when he caught up.  
“Woah what’s this whole hide in the library from Jace thing that you’ve got going?” Jace huffed as he slumped down on the other side of Alec.

“No we were talking to (Y/N) about why he’s being so awkward around us.” Alec muttered.  
“He likes us.” Izzy pointed to herself and Alec with a smug smile.  
“Wait what about me?” He asked you but you shrugged. “I’m way hotter than Alec!”  
“Thanks.” Alec scoffed.

“You don’t find me attractive?” Jace grumbled. “Not one bit.”  
“Sorry Jace.” You laughed.  
“Sorry… sorry…. Going to go find someone with good taste.” Jace grumbled as he slunk out of the room.  
“Ignore him he’ll bounce back… and if not buy him a mango.” Alec smirked and shook his head.


	25. Chapter 25

You ducked and dogged another of Alec’s blows, grabbing his paring stick and pushing yourself up, your knee collided with his face and he grunted as you weight pulled him backwards.  
“Alright you win this one.” He chuckled, pushing you off him so he could stand.  
“Next time I’ll let you win.” You laugh making him roll his eyes as you playfully accepted Jace’s attempt to engage you in training.

“Hey, how do you know I don’t let you win?” Alec huffed making the both of you laugh and stop fighting.  
“Because I can barely beat (Y/N) and I’m the best.” Jace chuckled out.  
“Don’t tire yourself out too much we have a mission later.” Alec grumbled and left the two of you to train.

*****************************************************************************

You stepped out of the shower, the warm water leaving you relaxed and ready to go on the mission with the others. The faint ache in your shoulder blade had you hurrying to clear the steam off your bathroom mirror and your eyes widened as the glamor you always had carefully wrapped around yourself began to wobble and fade away.  
“No, no, no!” You yelped as the familiar feel of feathers on skin brushed against you. “Concentrate (Y/N), just put the glamour up.”  
You closed your eyes, the pain and exhaustion of using such a powerful glamor spell and not a rune had your head spinning and your eyes watering. When you looked back into the mirror the glamor was working but Alec was stood in the doorway, bow raised and an empty look on his face.

“Alec I can explain.” You said quickly attempting to approach him but he flinched away from you.  
“Get out.” He croaked. “Go and I won’t tell anyone.”  
“But… I’m still a…” You started to object.  
“You’re not a Shadowhunter, look at you… you’re not normal you need to leave.” He swallowed and stepped out of your way. “Please go before someone else finds out.”

*****************************************************************************

There was no point in hiding anymore, you skulked among the Downworlders all of whom stayed away from you, any Shadowhunter activity was blamed on you. You’d never felt so out of place, you wanted to belong in either world but you didn’t.  
“(Y/N)?” Izzy’s happy voice called out and you jumped up, hurrying to the rooftop of the nearest building only to collide with Jace.  
“Alec’s an idiot.” Jace stated as he herded you towards Izzy.

“We already knew about this, Magnus told our parents when you first arrived at the Institute that you were special.” Izzy promised, not even looking at the mass of dark black feathers that protruded from your shoulders.  
“But Alec…” You muttered.  
“Is an idiot, I thought we already cleared that up.” Jace chuckled.

“You know he started sleeping in your room when you didn’t come back and he’s got like half the institute looking for you.” Izzy said with a weak smile.  
“What’re the Clave going to do to me when I go back?” You whimpered and sunk to your knees.  
“Nothing.” The deep voice came from behind you. “I won’t let them do anything to you.”  
Izzy and Jace mumbled that they’d wait in the ally below you and left you alone with Alec. His eyes wondered over the wingspan behind you, he reached his fingertips to you, almost childishly as if he wanted to fist his hands into the feathers and test if they were really there.

“You told me to leave.” You snapped, making him take a weary step back when your wings twitched irritably.  
“In my defence I’d walked in on my best friend doing magic to cover up their set of giant wings.” He smiled at you. “It’s a little surprising.”  
“I wish it was something else… the wings I mean; some people have horns or like magic colour changing hair or… awesome looking magic.” Your babbling stopped when Alec grinned and hugged you.

“Sorry.” He mumbled when he stepped on the ends of your wings. “I think it’s cute, the little Nephilim with wings.”  
“Even my magic’s boring it just looks like the airs super-hot.” You complained.  
“Well that’s because half of you is boring and the other half’s pretty magical.” He shook his head when you laughed and caught the back of your head in his hands.  
He kissed you a little suddenly, the both of you freezing before he continued. When he pulled away he let out a breath as if he’d been nervously holding it in.  
“Just remember half of you is plain old ordinary Shadowhunter just like me.” He muttered, stopping your hands from touching your back and hiding your wings with a glamor.


	26. Chapter 26

“(Y/N) Isabelle Ashhawk-Lightwood you better not be playing with my Stele!” Alec bellowed when he saw your disintegrated bedroom door.  
“When you say playing?” You asked him with the Stele tucked in your hands behind your back.  
“You’re going to tell me you don’t have it when I can clearly see that?” He jabbed his finger towards the cuddly toy you’d been drawing on which was now producing water.  
“It’s a Mundane toy,They’re coming up with lots of new stuff so how do you know it’s not supposed to do that?” You grinned despite that fact that Alec sighed and rolled his tongue over his teeth.

“Why did you and Max get kicked out of school?” Alec asked in his most condescending tone.  
“Max set fire to the school and I got in a fight so your point here really isn’t going to apply to me.” You hummed, jumping backwards slightly when he pointed his Stele at you.  
“I don’t need you behaving badly while Valentine is at large.” He glared at you a little longer before vanishing into the hall ways.

********************************************************************************************* 

This, by far, was the worst idea you had ever come up with. Despite only being three years older than Max you were determined to show everyone you weren’t the tiny kid sister of the older Lightwoods. This is how you ended up face to face with one of the most poisonous demons know to Shadowhunters.  
“I can do this; I can do this.” You hum to yourself as you rolled past it’s stinger and flipped over its body before its teeth could find your flesh.  
Getting out of the old building was your only option so you began looking for ways out while Avoiding attacks, you spied a window a few feet above you and you jumped while gripping onto a broken pipe.

“Come on (Y/N) you can do it.” You whispered to yourself as you reached the window and pushed.  
It didn’t budge. You tried again but still it wouldn’t open, you shrugged off one sleeve of your jacket and wrapped it around your hand and tried to smash it open. Which was when a screeching cry sounded from just behind you and the hairs on your whole body stood on end.  
“(Y/N)?” Alec’s frantic voice called out. You relaxed knowing Alec would get you out, however relaxing was the worst thing you could do, losing your footing you dropped and dangled dangerously high and within the demon’s reach.

There was a burst of black blood and gold sparks along with a searing pain that had your body shaking and you had no choice but to go limp. Alec caught your heavy body with a frown, thinking that you were playing a game until he felt something burning his arm causing him to hiss.  
He tugged your shirt up just enough for him to see the demon’s stinger protruding through your abdomen. You tried to speak but found warm liquid blocking your words making Alec’s eyes widen as he realized just how badly you were hurt.

“It’s gonna be ok, I’m calling Jace… FOR RAZIEL’S SAKE JACE WHILE YOU’RE OFF PLAYING WITH CLARY (Y/N) COULD BE DIYING WILL YOU PICK UP?” Alec’s voice cracked as he hung up and looked back to you.  
“…Hurts…” You chocked making Alec’s eyes water.  
“I know (Y/N) but I’m here and I always look after you right?” You nodded at you brother and began to close your eyes. “No… no… come on look at me (Y/N)!”

************************************************************************ 

Alec’s hands were shaking, there was no way Izzy could get anyone here in time to help you, he always prided himself on keeping you safe on his watch and this time he’d let you slip out of the Institute without so much as a weapon.

The black veins flowing with demon blood slowly rose across your skin telling Alec that he needed to do something about it now. He knew the weaker rune used on Shadowhunter children wouldn’t cut it but of he gave you any other healing mark you could die without your angelic rune which you were only a few school terms away from earning.  
He took a deep breath, if he left you he did nothing to try and save you but if he drew the rune, you’d only last maybe a few hours without medical help and you’d be in no position to move. He sighed and pulled out his Stele and flipped it in his hands before making his decision.


	27. Chapter 27

The bloodcurdling scream jolted through Alec but he didn’t remove the stele until he finished the rune. He muttered to you softly as your body shook and tears flowed from your eyes. He held you close to him trying to keep your temperature even as the rune’s affect ran through your body, Izzy’s heels could be heard far of.  
“Alec?” Jace called out. He found his Parabati begging you to be ok, neither Izzy or Jace had ever seen him like this.  
“Alec what did you do, that Rune could kill her!” Izzy gasped when she saw the skin where your wound was burning.

“Do you think I don’t know that, none of you were answering and I had to do something.” His hand stroked through your hair and he sucked in a deep breath.  
“We’ll get people down here to help.” Jace promised before jogging off.

**********************************************************

“What were you thinking?” Maryse hissed. “She’s three months away from her Angelic rune and you put one on her that could leave the best of us unconscious for weeks.”  
Alec let his head drop as his mother continued to rant, his mind wondering to where he’d left you, barely breathing with Izzy and Max by your side.  
“What else was I supposed to do just let her die?” Alec croaked. This stopped Maryse in her tracks as she let herself finally look at her oldest son.  
“Alec I…” She gave him a furious look when he stood abruptly.  
“No you don’t care about us, you just care that this is going to look bad to the clave.” Alec snapped before storming off and slamming through the building.

********************************************************

Three months dragged by and Alec had to attend several meetings with the Clave to explain his actions, he’d been taken to Idris and hadn’t spoken to anyone but Jace since his return a few minutes ago.  
“You should head to the infirmary.” Jace muttered once he’d helped his Parabati settle back into his room.  
“Yeah… she’s still healing right?” Alec asked.

“She woke up the other day.” Jace muttered in response and chuckled when Alec jogged through the Institute.  
He skidded to a halt and jogged to your bed, kneeling down so that he could look at you comfortably. Despite being conscious it was too hard to move so when you felt the familiar touch of your brothers hand you tried your hardest to squeeze it.  
“Oh thank the angel… I thought I’d lost you,” Alec chuckled nervously. You let out a pained squeak of a laugh which had Alec grinning happily.

“When she’s completely healed she gets her first Rune and a strength rune.” Izzy hummed as she came in to check on you and found Alec whispering to you.  
“Of course she is, Lightwoods are super strong.” Alec muttered as he moved out of Izzy’s way.


	28. Chapter 28

Alec tried to keep calm as he saw you with someone other than him. He didn’t have a reason to be jealous, he’d chosen to break up with you when he asked Lydia to marry him although that didn’t stop his heart from pounding and his palm sweating when he saw you.  
Every time he saw you he denied that he had feelings for you reminding himself that he’d chosen to marry Lydia. He found himself daydreaming about you sometimes, unable to focus on any task that was set in front of him.  
You walked past him and he couldn’t help but ball his fists as you laughed and joked with your newest partner who headed off into the Institute and left you alone. He couldn’t take it anymore and moved across the room, dragging you into a side room and spinning you to face him.

“Alec what’re you doing!” your answer was his hands roughly pulling you forwards crushing his lips to yours as he let his hands wonder your body.  
As soon as he realised what he’d done he pulled away and stormed out of the room not noticing Izzy who’d seen enough to guess what happened.

***********************************************************

Alec could see you in your seat, rolling your eyes when you partner muttered something you didn’t like. He tried not to let his focus and his mind wonder but he couldn’t, part of him was aware of what you were doing all the way though the ceremony.  
You thought you’d snuck out quietly, no one had noticed when you left and the corridors were empty so there wasn’t anyone so usher you back inside. However, Alec’s heart broke a little when you left and he couldn’t stand it any longer.

With a muttered apology he jogged down the aisle and burst out of the room and began searching for you. When he found you he was a little out of breath and pulled the clothes you’d been tearfully shoving in an overnight bag out of your hands.  
“I’m so sorry (Y/N).” Alec sighed as he pulled you into his arms. “I should have known it’s you, you and no one else.”  
He held you for a while until furious voices could be heard in the corridors and the strong Shadowhunter swallowed nervously. He went to leave but wouldn’t let go of you as he wiped tears from your face.

“Promise me you’ll be here when I’ve dealt with them.” Alec mumbled as you let him kiss you softly.  
“I’ll be here.” You promised knowing that he’d risked everything by following you out of the wedding.


	29. Chapter 29

Alec frowned as you pulled away from the lingering kiss and rested your hand on his cheek, he knew this kiss, the last time you kissed him like that the Clave had refused to allow you and Alec to get married.  
He didn’t care that you were half warlock, to him all that matter was that you loved him, no matter what idiotic plan of Jace’s he followed or dates he missed so he could put in extra hours of work you loved him.

“This is for the best Alec.” You said softly. He’d nervously explained his plan to marry Lydia and you saw this as the chance to make everything up to Alec, he’d been shunned and judged harshly by his own people for staying with you even after the Clave refused his request to marry you, he wanted everyone to be happy but sometimes that couldn’t happen.  
“No please (Y/N), don’t.” Tears dribbled down Alec’s cheeks as your fingertips began to glow a light purple. “I love you.” He whispered to you before his eyes glazed over.

You called Jace and told him that Alec was on the doorstep of the Institute, kissing Alec’s forehead, hurrying away before Jace could see you.  
“(Y/N), how’s the young Shadowhunter?” Magnus asked when he found you stood in his penthouse, looking out at the Brooklyn bridge.  
“I forced his hand.” You sighed attempting not to cry. “He has no memory of me.” Magnus’ face fell as he hugged you gently.  
“You’ll feel better eventually, it will take along time but you’ll heal and move on.” Magnus’ tone was wise and experienced.

“I don’t think I could move on, Magnus, I’ve never felt the way I do about Alec with anyone else.” You smiled weakly when he motioned for you to sit on the sofa.  
“You don’t need to worry about that, someday there will be another just not like him.” Magnus sighed and left you to wallow, muttering that a spare room was made up if you wanted to stay.

***********************************************************************************

Alec spent the next three weeks wondering around with an empty feeling, like he’d forgotten something important, as if he’d lost a part of himself. No one would give him a straight answer when he tried to question them so he just took their word for it, they said that he’d hit his head during a mission, and he couldn’t remember anything else.

It wasn’t until Alec was stood in his wedding suit that he found something in his room, a picture of you and Alec, that had been tucked away fell from his top draw as he rummaged through it. He had no idea why his heart was pounding or where he was going but he fled the Institute, ignoring his mother’s calls, running as fast as he could to where ever he was going.

You were ready to step through the portal Magnus had conjured for you when two hands gripped your waist and span you around, as someone pressed an urgent kiss to your lips.  
“Alec!” you gasped as he pulled away from you.  
“Never… never make me forget you again.” Alec gasped as he doubled over and tried to catch his breath. “I’ve never felt so lost before.” He muttered as you brushed a hand through his hair.


	30. Chapter 30

Alec absent minded rubbed at the faded scar that claimed his chest, you’d stolen your older brothers Stele and woken Alec who had been dozing under a tree, so you could doodle on his chest. The pair of you had been too young to realised they would scar or drawing with a Stele exhausted the rune receiver if they weren’t strong enough to wear them.  
Most of the fake Runes had been covered with new, real runes, but the one he refused to cover was something you’d called the ‘Best Friends With Alec Rune’ after a few days he pointed out that you would need one to and spent entire day memorising how to draw the rune ready for the next time he saw you.

Whenever he was nervous or doubting himself he found his hand traveling up to rub the rune, the thought of it comforting, despite the fact that you hadn’t seen him since you were both children. He glanced toward the doors as the new Shadowhunter walked in, he’d been told they would be moving in today, they completely missed him as they hurried over to Hodge who nodded and mumbled something to them while pointing in Alec’s direction.

His eyes fell on your wrist and he couldn’t help but smile as your sleeve revealed a familiar mark. He wondered how long it would take for you to realise who he was, as Izzy hurriedly showed you to your room, leaving the oldest Lightwood to grin to himself as he turned back to his work.

***************************************************************************

You headed to the training room, having grown tired of waiting for a mission to be thrown your way, a lone figure stood at the end of the room practising when you entered, turning to see who had joined them.  
“Hi, (Y/N).” The man smiled at you and nodded at him, noticing a mark on his chest as he left the room making you reach out and grab his arm.  
“Alec?” You hummed nervously.

He turned and grinned at you feeling like a little kid when your face brightened top the familiar dazzling smile that often plagued his thoughts, he almost couldn’t believe you where there in front of him, after spending so long wondering about your life so far.  
“How have you been?” Alec asked quietly.  
“Oh, um ok… you’re running this place now.” You chuckled nervously. He nodded and waited for you to say something else which led to awkward silence.

The silence didn’t last as you both burst into laughter causing several people to look at Alec as if he’d lost his mind. He followed you to your rooms and said goodbye, hesitating as you shut your door.  
“Hey you want to go on a mission with me and Jace?” He hummed thoughtfully.  
“Jace… Wayland?” You asked curiously. He nodded all be it a little jealously. “Sure I’ve heard he’s impressive and it’ll be cool to see you in action.” You said happily.  
“Cool I’ll see you tonight and I’ll train with you tomorrow.” He waved and jogged happily to his room. Both of you grinning like fools as you headed to your beds.


	31. Chapter 31

“Why are we doing a favour for Magnus, not that I’m complaining but this isn’t exactly Clave approved.” You pointed out as you tried to help Alec.

“Just because we are ok.” He mumbled and you glanced at him with a smirk.

“Oh, my God. You’re in love with him." You chuckled and pointed at Alec. “You love a Warlock.”

“Will you pay attention.” Alec sighed and the two of you fell silent as you worked until something dived for you and a stinger grazed your side.

“Alec to your left!” You hissed and watched as he sent an arrow bursting through your attacker.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” He murmured as he grabbed your arm and hoisted you up.

"If we both stick to the story, they can’t prove anything." You groaned through the pain and he shot you a dubious look.

“It’s the Clave it’s not like we can lie to them.” He pointed out and you rolled your eyes.

“Fine what if we tell the truth but leave out important details like Warlocks and favours that we do for them when one of us has a crush.” You gave him a pointed look as he chuckled and agreed with you.


	32. Chapter 32

You took a shaky breath as you got to your feet. People were muttering to each other not to far away. “You alright?” A man asked as he approached you weraily, smiling gently when you tried to figure out what had happened. “Werewolf got the drop on you but we sorted him out. Mypack managed to get him to the institute near here.”  
“The institute.” You gasped as you started walking. “I have to get back there.”  
“Son I don’t know what to tell you but they won't let you just stumble in there.” He said kindly.  
“I… What? I’m a Shadowhunter.” You insisted. When you pulled your stele from your pocket you hissed as it burned your hand.  
“You were bitten. You’re not a Shadowhunter any more. But don’t worry. My name is Luke Garroway, I know what you’re going through.” Luke held out his hand and you shook it, smiling when he patted your shoulder.

He led you back to a restaurant where you happily accepted a warm meal and Luke explained the changes you’d be going through. “I’m friends with the Shadowhunters, I can tell them you’re here.”  
“The Lightwoods. I covered this mission for Alec and Izzy. I hope they don’t blame themselves. I didn’t realise there was two werewolves.” You admitted and he gave you a sad smile.  
“I’ll try and be comforting but, the Lightwoods tend to shoulder more than they need of the blame.” Luke said and chuckled when you scoffed and agreed. “You should rest, the pack will get you settled. You’re still in shock.”

*********************************************************************

“You’re bringing your new wolf in?” Alec asked Luke who had asked you to stay outside for a while. Alec motioned for Izzy to take a spring break, waiting for her to head off to her room before jogging down the step to Luke.  
“He was turned recently but has a personal connection to the Institute. It’s his first time turning and I think he’d feel better having the comfort of old friends.” Luke explained. Alec frowned at Luke who rushed off before coming back with you dawdling behind.

“(Y/N)?!” Alec gasped his eyes widened as you stopped a little behind Luke.  
“You didn't tell him I turned?” You asked Luke who winced.  
“I told them you were helping me. I didn't say it was you that was turned. It’s a trick subject to talk about with the Clave. I wanted to teach you control before Alec had to report what had happened.” Luke explained and you nodded, understanding his motives but feeling irritated.

“You weren’t going to tell me yourself?” Alec asked you as Luke gave you some space.  
“I’m not a Shadowhunter any more Alec, what was I supposed to do?” You grumbled and Alec scoffed as he shook his head, gathering the sparring equipment he’d been using with Izzy.  
“Incase you forgot Izzy and I aren’t exactly haters of Downworlders, she is dating a Fae.” Alec pointed out as he tossed down the weapon in his hand. “You should have told me. Whether Luke wanted you to or not.”  
You growled and found yourself bolting towards Alec before you could stop yourself, he spanks you and pinned your to the wall. “Sorry.” You gasped with a sheepish grin. “Little hard to control myself still.”

For a moment you both stared at each other, breathlessly deciding their next move, You hadn't expected Alec to kiss you or pull you into the one part of the training room no one passing by could see.


End file.
